


Hunting Demons [Season One]

by PyroQueenOfFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQueenOfFire/pseuds/PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After banding together in a search for their father, Sam and Dean Winchester meet Lana Meckenzie in Lawrence, Kansas and they find their whole lives being changed, Dean's especially; Dean/OC, Sam/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hunting Trio Forms

**A Hunting Trio Forms**

The girl walked through the dark alley, sure that something was following her, but she tried to stay calm. If she stayed calm, then she might be able to get away because they wouldn't think she knew they were following her, and then she would be able to get home safely…right? She'd be able to rejoin her friends and then pretend like the whole bait idea wasn't a bad idea…right?

Sadly for her, that wasn't the case. The footsteps got closer, and she started to run, she knew it was stupid, but she felt that she had to—like it was the only way to get away. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to even out her scared breaths, and when she got to the middle of the alley, she looked behind her to make sure she could get away, and when she didn't see anyone, she closed her eyes happily, and stopped running, letting out a sigh of relief.

She turned around to face someone she had never seen before, and just his presence terrified her. She was going to scream, but his hand shot out to her neck, and his long nails scratched her delicate skin and she swallowed as the large incisors protruded out of his mouth and he bit into her neck. This wasn't how vampires had ever been described to her before and it shocked her, but she knew better than anyone that sometimes a hunting job could turn around and become something else at the drop of a hat.

Relying on her gut instincts as she always did, the girl was going to scream, but the man snapped her neck before she could say anything, and then drank from her until she was dry, and licked off the wound, instantly healing it, discarding her body in the dark alley, licking his lips and walking off as if nothing had happened, shouts of two girls being heard as he hurried off into the night.

xxxx

**Lana's POV**

It wasn't the first time weird things had happened here, and it sure as Hell wasn't going to be the last. I was busy researching the most recent death—the girl in the alley—the girl who happened to be my best friend: Chelsea Fields. The wake was today, and so I was in a black dress, wearing a black hat with a black veil attached to it, working on my portable, wireless laptop before I left in my car.

Chelsea was the fourth girl in the last four months that had been found this way—devoid of blood, with no physical wounds but that of the cracking of her neck. I had noticed that each attack was made every month, on the 15th of each of those months, and I was going to figure it out—I was going to need Jen to come back online so that instead of thinking about what had happened when we'd found Chelsea, I could focus on how to kill the monster that did this to her. My cell phone rang as I was looking up dark rituals on the net, and then I looked at the cover and jumped up, shutting the laptop and running to the door as I opened the phone as I remembered why Jen had logged off in the first place.

"I'm on my way, Jen. I just got sidetracked. I'll be on time for the wake. No problem." I told her.

"You better be." She said. "Chelsea's parents have been wondering where you are."

"I'm on my way." I said again, locking the door.

"Good. Get here soon." She told me. "We can't research forever—our best friend was killed while the three of us were on a hunt and her wake is now."

"Right, Jen. Right." I sighed. "Bye."

I hung up my phone and then hurried to my silver Lexus, driving all the way to Chelsea's house, parking on the side of the street and taking a moment to let it all sink in. Chelsea, Jen and I had all grown up together and now she was gone…claimed by a hunt…all because I was stupid enough to go along with her bait idea and yet then again, there were only so many of us that I knew of and we were all going to end up a bit dead sooner or later. I sighed and blotted my now wet eyes with a Kleenex from the glove compartment, getting out, locking my car, and hurrying up to the house, running into these two men that looked kind of underdressed, and I blushed.

"Sorry." I told them, ringing the doorbell. "I should really learn to watch where I'm going."

"You look like you're in a hurry." The one with lighter hair and hazel-green eyes told me—he was definitely the most attractive to me of the two.

I nodded slowly. "I'm late to my own best friend's wake. What side of the family are you on?"

"Oh…we're just friends from school." The darker haired one explained to me.

"I don't think I remember Chelsea mentioning you—I don't remember seeing you either." I said, trying to hide my laugh because they were so obviously lying.

"Right…because you went to the same school too." The light haired one told me.

I smirked at that as they realized their story was off. "Yeah, and I don't remember any good-looking men there. It was an all girls' school, guys and even then, we graduated a while ago. Do your research better if you want to snoop around."

The shorted one smacked the taller one in the arm initiating a rather upset reaction as Jen opened the door. The two composed themselves when I hugged her tightly, pulling away from her to see her looking them over. Jen had always been the more hospitable one of us, so I just let her take it from there, even though I was going to talk to the casual dressers about what they were _really_ doing here.

"Who are you guys?" She asked the two men.

I waved the question off. "Friends from school."

She nodded and laughed a little, both of us in on the little joke we had between us since neither of us went to school. Jen had been the hardest to convince to drop out of college, but after the attack on me that happened for the first time in a long time, she agreed. Now she knew through our little code that the two men behind us were just really bad hunters. I had a certain intuition about people, and now was just one of those times when relying on my instincts was key.

"Well how about you take your _friends_ into the study and talk to them there, will you? I need to check on the refreshments table and then I need you to work on _your_ duties." Jen told me, squeezing my hand and taking off.

I turned to the men and smiled. "Follow me." I shook my head a little as they thought for a moment, but soon they were following me into the empty study, watching me as I shut the door behind us and locked the door. "I'm Lana…all right cuties, what are your names so I can help you with your cover? Real ones, please, so that I can actually help you out with what you need…"

"I'm Dean." The light haired one told me as he paused, shocked a moment. "And this is my younger brother, Sam."

I smiled. "Well nice to meet you. Just to let you know, I did _not_ go to the all girls' school, and I will pretend I know you, okay? Now why are you really here?" The men looked at each other, and then looked back at me as we sat down and I realized that they thought I wouldn't believe what they were going to say. "Something supernatural, eh? I agree. Jen and I have been researching, but what, I still haven't figured that out. God, what I would do for a scotch!"

"Scotch sounds good." Dean told me with an impressed smirk. "I take it we've encroached on another hunter's territory then?"

I smiled at him. "We're not going to find any scotch here, and no…not _encroach_. Jen and I, as much as we want to do this for revenge, could actually use a fresh pair of eyes and ears. It's our fault Chelsea got ganked, and as weird as it sounds…I think we're dealing with vampires." I explained, lowering my voice a little, just in case someone randomly waltzed into the room. "She was drained of all of her blood, and her neck was snapped—I'm thinking a demon of some kind definitely—or some kind of dark ritual, but my research hasn't really reached any conclusion yet."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "No _wonder_ you need our help: someone needs to explain to you that vampires—"

"—have to be beheaded? I'm aware of that, thank you. What you're not aware of is that some of the really stupid ones that people write about in books actually exist. Perhaps not by name, but definitely by definition." I replied, cutting him off. "Who needs whose help now?"

Dean cleared his throat, but I knew he was intrigued, Sam laughing a little as he watched the two of us verbally go at it.

"What makes you think you can trust _us_ with this?" Dean asked me.

I took the time to make eye contact with him and smiled. "You were trying to be undercover, and you're not dressed for the occasion. Not to mention that you needed an alias, so you were obviously looking for something, and this being the fourth death…in any ritual, there would most likely be one more—pentagrams. We both need each other's help and I figure why not team up for the time being, right?"

Sam and Dean nodded before Sam spoke up. "Could you show us your research?"

I nodded. "After the wake, sure, Sam. As for right now, I need to run on off to do my best friend duties, but since Jen is coming over later to help me some more, I suppose our new eyes and ears should join."

"All right…after the wake then." Sam told me with a smile…a killer one at that.

Four hours later, Sam and Dean followed me in their beautiful Chevy Impala to my house, and when we got out, I opened my door and sighed happily—it was good to be home and practically alone. I'd never really gotten entirely used to a hunter having to be secretive and alone and mostly unattached—the best ones were _completely_ unattached—but with my past, I was learning. I ushered them in and went straight to the mini bar, pouring myself some scotch and Dean as well when he got that look on his face—that happy look I used to wear a lot more often.

"Scotch?" I asked Sam.

He shook his head. "Water's good, thanks."

I nodded, and gave him some ice water, and then I went to the couch and cuddled into it, opening my laptop and then looking up at them as I drank my scotch on the rocks and I giggled. They were standing there stiffly until Dean swooped down into the lazy boy chair near him, Sam rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath to his brother that Dean rolled his eyes at.

"Make yourselves at home." I told them, mostly to reassure Sam since Dean had already taken the liberty of putting his feet up on the coffee table. "Hey! Use a coaster!"

Dean smirked and grabbed one of the coasters, putting his feet down and coming to sit down next to me on the couch, picking up my notepad. Sam followed suit and sat on the couch across from the one that Dean and I were occupying, waiting for me to pull up the things I had on what possibly could have killed Chelsea. He definitely seemed like the one that took things a little more seriously, while Dean seemed to be in it for the thrill of the hunt—so different and yet…they fascinated me.

"You see," I began, turning the laptop so Dean and Sam could see it, "if it was this ritual here to bring about great evil, it requires blood of five people, and would be able to be complete in two months—something about the moon cycle—which fits with the pattern of the deaths. However, you do not need all of the blood of each victim, and the cracking of the neck makes it a lot harder to draw blood. Jen and I were stuck on that for a while, but that's the way it is sometimes, right? Guess until you get it right?"

"But what if they cracked the neck later on after they died?" Sam asked me, trying to piece it all together.

I shook my head. "The marks indicate that the blood was drained afterwards—the bruising."

"How do you know this?" Dean asked me, genuinely curious and waiting for another answer that would make Jen and I his kind of hunters to work with.

I blushed, and got myself a second glass of scotch. "Jen and I have fake ID's for morgues—it's how all the great hunters do it isn't it?"

Dean beamed at me. "It certainly is. After the wake, Sam and I were going to go and look at the bodies ourselves."

Sam leaned back on the couch as he looked over the notepad Dean had returned to the coffee table and then they both looked at me as I poured myself a third glass of scotch. Sam seemed a little hesitant about me ingesting all of the alcohol, but for some reason the research just reminded me of the confrontation…of Chelsea's death…of my ridiculous plan that got her killed. I was supposed to protect her, and I had practically handed her to the vampire on a silver platter and I was supposed to live myself after that? So what if I got revenge on the vampire that did this? My other best friend was no longer here and it was my fault it had been that way.

"You think you should slow down?" Sam asked me, genuinely concerned for me even though he barely knew me—if he even knew me at all at this point.

I shrugged, and I was actually starting to feel sad. "You don't understand…" I began slowly, "I feel like if I had just told her it was a plan that was most likely going to go wrong—if Jen and I had been straight with her—we could have spared her—I could have handled myself a lot better in that situation but I let her do it…I'm pretty much the worst friend ever."

Tears started to spill out of my eyes as I drank the third scotch down, and then I was sobbing, and grabbed onto Dean who was closest, and Dean hugged me gingerly, trying to comfort me without ruining his manly reputation—I was only assuming he had one of those reputations because he acted like it—it was in the air of the way he walked and everything. He wasn't at all comfortable with the touching, even if I had spotted him checking me out before, and so I let the shift happen—let Sam comfort me instead. Sam was strong, and he held you firm and gentle, and I snuggled into his chest, Dean clearing his throat so as not to be forgotten, but we didn't know each other and he didn't do the crying thing…like at all.

"It's all right. You couldn't have saved her." He said slowly as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Jen." I said, pulling out of Sam's arms and wiping my eyes.

"You want some space?" Sam asked me, looking me over to make sure I was going to be all right—couldn't very well have one of his partners become a basket case of nerves.

I shook my head. "You know, since you guys are going to help me, why don't you just crash here? The whole house is mine and it gets lonely, so feel free to stay as long as you want. Extra blankets and pillows are in the hall closet. My room is the second on the right up the stairs if you need me."

The boys were surprised but Dean nodded, me heading to the front door and pausing a moment to check myself out in the mirror near the door. I knew I shouldn't have started to put alcohol in my system—not when I knew I was a sad drunk and I had things to be sad about. After tousling my hair a bit and then making sure my eyes were as dry as I could get them, I reached for the door knob and opened up the door to reveal my grinning best friend.

"Hey, honey." I greeted.

Jen smiled and then looked sad and sighed. "Have you been crying, Lan?"

I just shrugged a little. "I'm kind of in a funk right now and _might_ have had a couple."

"Oh God, you're such a depressed, horny drunk." Jen laughed loudly.

Jen rolled her eyes and nodded before she hugged me, her eyes widening as she looked past me into the living room at Sam and Dean. She was going to talk to me about how I needed to be more careful when mixing my sorrows with spirits, but now she was focused on the two hunters standing in my living room. I laughed a little and helped her out of her coat, hanging it up on the coat rack and nodding as she found her words.

"What are they doing here?" She asked me, shooting me a look. "Did you open up some kind of hunter inn, or whore house when I wasn't looking?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Since they're helping us out, I figured the least I could do for them was spare them a motel stay—you and I both know that I charge more than they can afford." I joked with a wink at the boys and then looked Jen in the eye.

"Fine…at least you're using your head as well as being hospitable…leave it to _you_ to house strange, attractive men." Jen nodded and then waved at them as I smiled and shrugged playfully. "Um…hi guys."

"Nice to see you again, Jen." Sam greeted her warmly, Dean giving her a small wave.

Jen followed me into the living room and I handed her the notebook, her setting to work on my laptop as Sam looked things up on his and I went into the kitchen. Dean followed me and I couldn't say I wasn't happy about it—I'd been practically making eyes at him ever since we'd met, and I had no idea was I was so drawn to the cheeky son of a bitch. I turned to face him as I grabbed the vitamin canister out of the cabinet, and he smirked a little, making me want to jump his bones.

"I never asked you why you were here." I told him. "And I mean, like here—in Kansas."

Dean nodded and looked at me hard before he decided to answer truthfully. "We just finished a case and found this one."

I smiled at him and tucked my brown hair behind my ears. "That's got to be some luck of ours that we found new help—I have to hand it to luck because my karma is amazingly terrible."

"Oh, really? Well I suppose you could thank your luck then…we were in the area, heard about the mysterious deaths over here—and we're from Lawrence." Dean told me, and I could tell he really didn't talk about himself much when he made a little face and then recovered quickly—he was being too honest.

I smiled again though. "Small world."

"That it is." Dean told me with a shrug. "And not like that ridiculous Disney Land ride either."

"God, I hate that song _because_ of that ride," I said with a smile.

I laughed at him and for a moment the two of us made direct eye contact and smiled at one another and I felt pretty good about the current situation. Even though I knew they wouldn't be staying, for the time being I had company and it was the kind of company I was looking forward to. Honestly, it felt to me like we had a connection, and I had a strong feeling that Dean felt it too…and then we heard Jen laughing.

"Sounds to me like Jen and Sam are getting friendly." I told Dean, our eyes still locked.

He chuckled and I suddenly felt tingly all over—in the _best_ way. "She didn't giggle, so I doubt flirting is going on. Why…you jealous for the giant?"

I smirked and shook my head. "One, Jen doesn't giggle, and two, I really don't think I'm interested in either of you, and since Kevin's death is still fresh for Jen, she's not either—your brother just must be funny."

I knew I was lying—I wanted to take Dean then and there, but I was standing my ground since we'd just met, I wasn't easy, and I didn't even know his last name. He was simply another hunter, in the same vicinity, and I had been celibate for quite a long time…my entire existence, actually. Still, something about him was making me feel like I knew him—feel like there was something between us that was completely unexplainable…a connection of some sort. Again…my feelings were almost never wrong.

"Sam's girlfriend died recently too, actually." Dean admitted, motioning his head into the living room. "If you want to ruin both of their chances of getting laid, then be my guest."

I laughed and shook my head at him. "So you're _that_ kind of guy, huh? I mean I know lots of hunters—males and females alike—are rather horny and promiscuous, but some of us actually have some morals…and they include not hooking up to try and get over a death of someone close to you."

Dean smirked and let out a low chuckle that made my entire body tingle again, and I went past him into the living room, smiling as Jen and Sam went over research together. She was simply laughing because Sam had some funny hunting stories to tell—there was no obvious flirting going on, even though Dean and I could tell that Sam and Jen might possibly be interested…at least Jen was. Noticing our entrance, Jen told Sam it was time for her to go and headed out to finish things up for her father, hugging me before she began to head to the door.

"I say we do this bright and early tomorrow morning." Jen explained, looking me directly in the eye. "I have some new research for you, but maybe you should look it over when you're sober."

I nodded and laughed. "All right. I need to sleep anyway, so get your ass home."

She smiled and waved 'bye' to the boys, me showing them to the guest rooms and then giving them a small tour of the house so they knew where things were, and made sure to let them know they could make themselves at home…and made sure to end the tour back in the living room. I grabbed the bottle of scotch even though I knew I shouldn't since we had to hunt the next day, but part of me wished that Chelsea was here arguing with me and Jen about how it should all be done. I looked at Sam who was worried and I couldn't help but already become attached to the two men standing in my living room—hunters or no, they were so protective…and so genuine.

"Sure you don't want to slow down with that stuff?" Sam asked me again. "I mean if you want I can stay up and we can talk."

I smiled at him, noticing Dean shifting a little uncomfortably. "It's just one night and I don't want you to give up sleep for my stupid problems…I'll be okay, I promise."

A few hours later, I had only had two more glasses of scotch, and I was pacing my room, thinking hard about things, tears streaming down my face. Occasionally I would have to blow my nose, and then I looked up to see Dean coming into my room, carrying a bag of cookies—I didn't even care that I was in a short nightgown and I looked like a mess. It was almost as if he was suddenly _trying_ to be an angel, and I wasn't going to stop him.

"Thought maybe you'd want some." Dean said with a shrug, like it was nothing.

I smirked at him. "I've known you less then twenty-four hours, really, and you're already hitting on me."

Dean smirked too. "You've been hitting on me all day…scotch?"

I pointed to the nightstand, and soon I was trying to keep up with him, and the both of us were wasted, and I was crying my heart out, and laughing as well, trying to figure out the murder. Dean was also opening up to me, even though I could tell that he could handle a few more before he had to spill his guts to some random girl he'd only just met…he seemed to actually want to share things with me. Then I hit a nerve when I asked how he and Sam ended up hunting together, and Dean told me how he and Sam had been hunting all kinds of demons before when they were young, but now Sam had dropped out of college because Jessica, his girlfriend, had been murdered, and they were looking for their father who had gone AWOL.

"I'm sorry I brought it up." I told him, lying back on my bed and looking at him.

"It's fine, Lana, really." He turned his head and gazed at me fondly, reaching out to stroke my hair. "You know, you're really beautiful."

I smiled and sat up, my face close to his, way too lonely to deny the poor man a good lay. I'd never done this before, and I certainly had no idea what I was doing, but he was taking care of me in a way and I was never going to see him again. It was one of those opportunities that I couldn't let pass me by, so I kissed him, pulling away right as he started to kiss me back. I bit my lips and ran my fingers through his sandy brown hair, our hazel eyes locking together before his lips crashed into mine and he laid me down on the mattress, his fingers slipping up under my nightgown.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." I said as he removed my underwear and went for his belt. "I don't even know your last name."

Dean chuckled and ran his thumb over my lip with the hand not up my nightgown, and I knew that even if he didn't tell me, I was going to let him have me. He wasn't even upset I'd stopped; he just ran his fingers along me lightly between my legs making my lust for him grow, and then when I asked him what his last name was, he abandoned trying to simply arouse me and looked me in the eye.

"Dean Winchester and you are?" He asked me.

I smiled at him and gasped when I felt one of his fingers push inside. "Alana Meckenzie."

Sex really wasn't at all what I had imagined it to be ever. There were moments when I wanted to scream it felt so felt so fabulous, but that moment when he finally pushed in was so painful, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from asking him to stop. I fought back the tears, and after a few moments it started to feel a lot better, especially with his mouth and hands trying to please other parts of me along the way, so I sucked it up and the two of us finally got a rhythm down. He had nothing but dirty and coaxing words to say, so we bantered a little, me climaxing first, followed by him, and then afterwards he held me…the ladies man I was pretty sure he was, was spooning me, and when he nuzzled my hair with his nose, I just snuggled into him and fell asleep.

xxxx

Everything hurt the next morning: my head, my privates…and then when I opened my eyes they hurt too when I was practically blinded by the light, and quickly covered my eyes—damn windows! When I looked around, squinting, I saw Dean lying under the covers, the bottom half of him was covered with the sheets, our clothes on the ground. I grabbed a large button up shirt and pulled it on, and then pulled on a fresh pair of panties and pulled my hair back into a ponytail—I was never going to drink again, that was for sure. It was fun, my cherry was popped, but for some reason now I felt like a cheap floozy, and Dean and Sam were gonna pack up and get out of my life when this hunt was over and I didn't want them to leave.

"Oh my." I heard Dean say.

"The joys of scotch." I replied, turning to him with a smile on my face as he laughed.

"Sam's still down there probably." He said, squinting until I closed the curtains.

I shrugged and headed for the door. "I need coffee more than anything—I could care less if your brother sees me like this."

I turned the doorknob, stopping when I heard Dean's voice ask, "So how was it?"

I looked at him with a smile on my face. "It was one big, happy blur. You're kind of better than I thought you would be."

Dean chuckled when I winked at him, and I headed out of the bedroom, going downstairs, putting the ground coffee beans into the coffee maker and then adding water. Then I went into the bathroom and grabbed some Advil, turning around to Dean, and then I gave him my two pills, and got myself two more. He looked used to hangovers, and I certainly wasn't, even though I had been drunk once or twice before, and I envied that he could handle so much more than me.

"When will the coffee be ready?" Dean asked me as he popped the pills down.

I shrugged, and then I felt it—rising chunks. "You might want to leave."

"What?" He asked me with an eyebrow cocked.

I couldn't answer him, because I had lifted up the lid and then leaned over the toilet, throwing up the evidence of what caused me to sleep with Dean the night before, as Dean made a noise and left the room. He knew if he stayed in there with me while I was vomiting he would lose it too, and I really couldn't blame him. When I was done, I flushed the toilet, rinsed my mouth out, and then I grabbed my toothbrush and some toothpaste, and brushed my teeth. Walking out into the kitchen, I poured myself a cup of coffee, and then I went and sat down with my laptop, trying hard to ignore the splitting headache, and the stomach lurches, and then I looked up and saw Sam looking at me funny.

"I figured you guys wouldn't mind if I walked around like this for a little bit. I have the worst hangover." I said, closing my eyes and taking a sip of my coffee.

"It's not like I haven't seen more." Dean said, sitting down on the other end of my couch and drinking coffee too, me really wishing my hangover was as minimal as his as Sam looked at us both a little confused.

Dean cleared his throat. "We, uh…don't judge me, Sammy."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "Real nice of you to take advantage of her, Dean. You know I thought you were the one who said that we weren't supposed to get close to people when we were in this line of work."

"Thank you for the concern, Sam, really, but it's fine." I told him with a fond smile, pleased that he cared enough to try and put Dean in his place. "Dean and I are both consenting adults and it was just one night that made us both feel better—I'm a big girl…I can handle it…even if it was my first time."

I had mumbled the last part into my coffee, but Sam and Dean had both heard it and looked at me as I sipped my coffee. Sam then immediately gave Dean an angry look and would have lectured him then and there if I hadn't been in the room, I was sure, and Dean…I couldn't place his look. He was a little stunned and yet a little proud and yet a little upset with himself, and I instantly knew that he was going to remember me, even when he was off getting ready to hop into bed with someone else.

"You certainly seemed experienced last night, Princess." Dean asked me and then he laughed a little and shook his head. "You really don't mind giving out information, do you?"

"Neither do you." I pointed out and shrugged. "I didn't bring it all up." Sam sighed, and then I set the cup down and dinked around on my laptop as Sam and Dean exchanged looks with each other, Sam wanting to say something but not in front of me, and then I sat up straight, my eyes widening. "Oh my God, I know exactly what we're dealing with! Ritual? Pshh! When we were first researching, Jen told me that she was pretty sure there was a lair around here of demons pretending to be the old school vampires—the stake in the heart ones—but we never found anything. Since no girl died last night…plus Jen kind of tailed a shady looking guy last night and thinks she found a lair."

Sam took the information all in and nodded slowly. "Okay, but…what about the bite marks?"

"Vampire saliva has healing powers." Dean and I said in unison.

We looked at each other for a moment and then looked at Sam, me pleading with him to accept it and help us. Sam and Dean knew they didn't have a reason not to trust Jen and I thus far, so they nodded and we got dressed and headed to the coordinates that Jen texted to me on my cell. I looked up at the building and called Jen, her laughing when she picked it up, Sam and Dean arguing over by the Impala as I stood on the sidewalk.

"So are you sure this abandoned building is the lair, Jen? You've been wrong before." I told Jen as I made a face at having to go in there. "It's just demons pretending to be vampires."

"Look, trust me here. Who bailed who out of the building with the secret plans last time because she was being stupid and didn't listen to her?" Jen asked me, and I knew her eyebrows were raised at me just from her tone.

I sighed and replied in a small voice, "You did."

"Exactly. Now go in the stupid building, Lana." Jen told me with a laugh.

"Okay. Okay. Fine." I said and motioned to Sam and Dean, who joined me.

"Just be careful—don't let anything happen to Sam." Jen said, and hung up on me.

We were standing outside of a huge building in the city, and I had my hands on my hips. I wasn't sure that they were right about this because it only took Sam two hours to find it. Cases rarely ever just dropped into your lap, but sometimes they did and I would just have to be thankful about this one, I supposed. I looked at Dean looking me up and down, and then I just rolled my eyes and went towards the door instead of telling them what I wanted to tell them.

"Wait!" Sam cautioned. "We have to be prepared."

I smiled, and pulled a gun out of my coat pocket. "Holy bullets with crosses etched into them—won't kill them, but it'll hurt like a mother." I explained, and then I pulled two viles of clear liquids out of my pockets and then I handed them to them. "Holy Water. Use it well."

They looked at my funny, and Dean held out his hand for gun. "Hand it over."

"Um…no." I told him. "I get the heavy machinery—I brought it after all."

"Oh please. Like I'm going to let a woman carry the gun." He said and motioned for me to hand it over again. "Like you even know how to operate heavy machinery."

I scoffed and shook my head. "I learn pretty quick—you learned that last night—and for your information, I take offense to that sexist comment. Now are we checking this out or not? You are helping me with my case, and honestly now that I know what needs to be done to finish it, I could really do this without you. There is way more to me than you know."

"No, no. We're good." Sam told me, standing right by my side. "Don't let the fact that he's an ass make you do something stupid."

I smiled and nodded at him. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Sam nodded and kept walking, Dean coming up next to me both of us lagging a little behind. He reached out to grab my hand, me stopping and looking at him as he gave me a look and then Sam turned to look at us. My eyes were focused on Dean though because obviously there was something he wanted to say to me.

"I don't think Sam wanted to know anything else about last night." Dean told me, and I knew it wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was what came out anyway.

I shrugged a little and let go of his hand. "I don't think you ever want to talk about it again. Was it really that bad?"

"I don't think now is the time to talk about this." Sam said suddenly. "After we kill the demons, please?"

I nodded, and led the way into the building, walking slowly and listening hard to the things around me as I walked. Something moved past me quickly, and I turned to the right and started looking around madly, trying to figure out where this thing was. Dean was close to me on my other side, like he was protecting me, and I smiled slightly. He was so mutli-faceted, and I really wished that after this I wouldn't have to see the last of him…I wanted him to stick around.

"Over here!" Sam called out and I turned around and saw a hitch in the wall.

I pulled on it, and then I stepped inside and immediately tried to hold my breath at the stench. There were three dead bodies hanging on the wall—all of them looked like familiar missing girls from the past few months, and I realized how wrong my theory had really been—this thing fed like all the time. It just meant that Jen was pretty much the brains of the operation, and I was just the gung-ho Mistress of Violence.

I whirled around when I heard a noise and I saw the vampire with his hand to Sam's throat, cutting off his airflow, and then the creature looked at me, a sly smile spreading across his face. Dean stepped in between us though, and Sam smashed his vile of Holy Water into the vampire and it screamed releasing Sam as Dean threw his bottle. The vampire started to come at me, and then Dean shook his head and hit the vampire, but it didn't faze him much.

"She's my toy, not yours." Dean told it, and then I grabbed a stake out of my pocket on my pant leg and shoved it into his heart, watching him burst into ashes.

"Let me fix that for you." I told Sam, hurrying over to him as he nodded, and followed me outside.

Once at my house, I cleansed, treated, and wrapped up Sam's hand while Dean sat there and looked at things on my laptop. I was already attached and I knew it, but looking into Sam's chocolate brown eyes while I treated him as best I could made the feeling sink into my gut just a little more. Sam smiled his infectious smile at me and I couldn't help but want to snuggle into him, blushing a little as he chuckled a little and it warmed my insides.

"Thanks." Sam told me, and I just smiled and nodded.

"Anytime. And you." I turned to Dean, walked over to him, and slapped him. "I am nobody's toy."

Dean rubbed his cheek and smirked a little, and we hung out for the rest of the day, me telling them to get a good night's rest here before leaving. It took convincing but Sam caved first, and the next morning I made breakfast as Sam and Dean told me that they should really get going. I nodded, and I realized that my heart was breaking when they gathered up their things to go and packed up the back of the Impala. It was just going to be me again, in this big, empty house, occasionally with Jen over to bond with me. Both of my adopted parents had been murdered by demons, and my siblings…they weren't around and that was simply the way it was so I followed them to the Impala and bit my lip at them.

"You sure you have to go?" I asked them suddenly.

Sam nodded slowly. "We have to find our father."

"You can't stay for like, two more days? One more day?" I tried glad Sam was considering it even though he was shaking his head.

Sam smiled at me. "We would, but we should be heading out."

"It's not like we won't call." Dean told me with a grin.

"Yeah, because I trust you to call me." I said, smiling as he smiled and shrugged. "Look, at least wait for like ten quick minutes, all right?"

"Okay." Sam nodded as Dean sighed, "Fine."

I ran upstairs and packed like the wind, running out with one bag of clothes, and one bag of weapons. It was a rather rash decision on my part, but I couldn't just let them leave me when the connection I felt with them was so strong. Sam smiled a little at me even though Dean stayed surprised the whole time as I stood there in front of them for a moment and then continued to move so that I wouldn't back out.

"I'm coming." I said, opening up the back door of the car and tossing my things in. "I could really help, and I'm in need of an adventure. Jen will always keep in touch, and fighting demons is thoroughly refreshing. I have money too and hunting experience!"

"Just get in, Lana." Sam told me, grinning and motioning to the car.

"Can you wait one moment while I talk to her alone please?" Dean asked Sam, holding up a finger to his brother and then dragging me over to the porch and looking me directly in the eye. "Why would you want to do this? You have a great place here, and beautiful friend, and I don't see why you'd throw your life away on hunting."

I smiled at him and ran my thumb along his hand, surprised when he didn't take his hand away from mine. "I think I made that clear—helping people leaves me with a wonderful feeling inside. Besides…having a normal life is over-rated, and when you know about the existence of monsters…it can't really be 'normal'."

Dean nodded slowly. "You know I was only trying to get to you earlier right? You don't have to do this to get back at me, because last night was amazing and I wouldn't want to take it back…I'm just a dick sometimes."

"It's nice to know, Sweet-Talker, but I'm not doing this to get back at you—and don't worry, I'm not doing this to get _with_ you all the time either—I just want to help, and I don't really have anything here besides Jen, and she's got her own life actually trying to be normal, so without me that's less hunts for her. This isn't about the fact that you want to just leave this as a one-night stand, is it? Because I won't get in your way of other girls at all—I'm over you."

Dean laughed as I winked. "You know what, we could use a change in pace. Come on."

He moved his head in the direction of the car, and I smiled, and followed him, getting into the back seat of the car. I couldn't even begin to describe the joy I was feeling that I was actually going to get to travel with Sam and Dean. They were perfect strangers, and I knew that, but on some level we understood each other because we understood what it was like to be a hunter…what it was like to sacrifice and keep secrets.

"Welcome to the team." Sam told me, and then Dean turned the engine over and the car sped out of the driveway.


	2. Trying to Find Footing

**Trying to Find Footing**

**Dean's POV**

It was actually really surprising to me just how much I felt like I was attached to Lana already given everything. We'd done two hunts already since letting her tag along with us—which was definitely Sam's idea over mine even though I okayed it—and she could handle herself. In fact she seemed to be better at the hunting than I was even sometimes and it made me wonder because she was so much younger than me…okay, only five years younger, but still.

I'd looked her up on the Fed database and I realized that there were some odd inconsistencies in her past. She was certainly a hunter and she had a habit of sometimes going off of the grid for a time or two and I found myself watching her a lot more than other woman. I was used to loving and leaving and here I'd been given an 'out' so I was certainly going to take it. There was no room in this business for getting close to people or for trying to be someone's boyfriend, fiancé, or husband.

It was just that Lana was starting to get under my skin and that was a bad sign—if I got attached then I would feel something when she left and that just wasn't my MO. She was just our friend the hunter and whether or not I loved watching her hips as she stuck a demon with a knife, I had to remember that she was just another hunter. Just another incredibly attractive woman that could…okay, she was one of the only women I knew that could honestly probably kick my ass…

xx

**Lana's POV**

Traveling with the boys was actually rather pleasing and entertaining. I was learning quite a lot about both Sam and Dean, and I was finding myself rather attracted to both of them. I knew it was bad because they were brothers and Dean had totally deflowered me, but I couldn't help it, and they were so different from each other that it kept me intrigued. Dean was definitely the ladies man I thought he had been, while Sam was a gentleman and protective without being overbearing. To be honest, even though I knew there was a connection between Dean and I, Sam was the one I was starting to fall for with his shy smiles, his killer grin when he was entertained, and his dimples—and of course his sweet as sin attitude.

A couple weeks after we had started traveling together—me sleeping in Sam's bed when we got to motel rooms because Dean always tried to cop a feel—we stopped at a gas station. I was rather hungry so I got out of the Impala while Dean tossed Sam his wallet, Sam pulling out one of the fake credit cards and looked at me as I shifted in the backseat. I set my laptop on the seat next to me as I cursed under my breath leaning up and over the middle and shoving the charger for my laptop into the cigarette lighter. Dean was looking at my chest and I knew it, and I just rolled my eyes and then got out to get a newspaper as Sam started to pump the gas.

"Can't you look news up on that precious laptop of yours that you never let anyone touch?" Dean asked me with a chuckle.

If I haven't yet mentioned that Dean Winchester was hot, than I have to mention it now. Sam and Dean Winchester were both very attractive, but for completely different reasons, and I knew it was their differences that made them both so appealing to me. Sam had darker brown hair, was taller, his muscles more defined, and big, strong hands that honestly could touch me anywhere at any time. Dean's hair was lighter, his muscles were leaner, he did amazing things with his tongue, his nose was sexy, his freckles adorable, his arms locked around you and you knew you were safe and protected, and damn was he attractive naked—tack on cheeky and funny as Hell and you got yourself a rather amazing man. It was hard to choose, but Sam didn't look at me like I was simply another warm body and a notch on his belt…which honestly might have been why I was more attracted to Dean.

Don't get me wrong—Sam Winchester struck me as the nice guy that you were supposed to take home to Mom, but he just lost his girlfriend and he treated me like a friend. He treated me almost like a sister sometimes and yet Dean had a way of caring and then just acting like it was because he wanted in your pants. It was annoying as Hell the majority of the time, but I loved that he was sexually attracted to me and yet he actually cared whether or not I died. It had nothing to do with love or actual care, of course, but something about knowing a man wants to do dirty things to you makes a woman feel wanted and Dean made me feel damn wanted.

"The internet doesn't smell like a newspaper, now does it?" I asked smiling.

Dean smiled and shook his head, following close behind me as I headed into the gas station to buy myself something to eat. It was early morning and I had dozed in the backseat of the Impala when I wasn't glued to my computer screen trying to learn more about monsters, demons and ghosts using the sites Sam had showed me. I wasn't quite trusted enough to touch their father's journal and I didn't press them on it—there were things about my family I wasn't comfortable sharing with them either, and when in a tight spot I just lied…something I was damn good at by now—oh! Powdered donuts for cheap!

"What brings such a gorgeous girl to parts like these with two such unworthy men?" The cashier asked.

There was definitely something wrong with me because I normally didn't like blondes, but this man was definitely on my 'Oh-My-God-You're-Fucking-Hot' radar even though he had the worst pick-up lines ever. He had dark blue eyes that twinkled when he smiled at me, looking me up and down and I sighed ever so slightly because I wasn't looking for any more hook-ups—alcohol and I were no longer friends, and I was not picking up any more strangers…even if they were hot strangers. So I just laughed his line off and grabbed the powdered donuts, a couple bags of chips, some gum, and a pack of the power Vitamin Water, dragonfruit flavored, and headed up to the counter, putting it all down.

"For your information, I don't like you hitting on my girlfriend." Dean told him sternly.

I felt my cheeks flush, but I smiled, and looked away so neither of them could see it. If Dean was going to pretend that he was my boyfriend than more power to him, but he definitely wasn't going to bed me again anytime soon—not until I felt like I wasn't just his plaything. The cashier didn't stop smiling at me, but he did smile a little less when Dean's eyes blazed into his when they made eye contact for a brief moment and he swallowed a bit…Dean was a little intimidating when he was protecting his 'property' and I was definitely not his property…

"Sorry dude, I didn't know." The cashier told him, raising his hands up a little in surrender.

"Well now that you do, can you please ring this stuff up for us?" Dean asked him shortly.

I smacked his arm for being so rude, which made him upset and the cashier rather happy, and then pulled out the money to pay for things. Dean, however, wanted this image to stick, and kissed my cheek and paid for it with his own money, even helping me to carry my junk food back out to the Impala. Sam had just put the nozzle back and was getting into the passenger seat, stopping and opening up the back door for me, me smiling at him and him smiling back, and then I sat in the back and put my laptop on my lap after I buckled in.

"You owe me $15.78." Dean told me, and he was serious about it.

I laughed and shook my head. "Actually, you _chose_ to pay for that. Get over it."

Sam frowned at his brother. "Could you at least be nice to her once in a while?"

"But she practically threw herself at that cashier back there!" Dean protested. "I don't have room in this car for another stowaway should they want to hook up!"

"Um…I didn't throw myself at anyone, Winchester. _He_ hit on _me_ , and _you_ jumped in and told him to stop hitting on your girlfriend. If anyone's throwing themselves at anyone, it's you throwing yourself at me—I could have been completely independent and paid for my own food, so since you tried to be a gentleman, you gotta reap what you sewed, Buddy." I told him with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, if you offered, it's your loss," Sam said, but he was smiling a little bit.

Dean grumbled and then was quiet, starting the car and getting back on the road, Sam sneaking glances back at me. I smiled at him, our eyes meeting, and then blushed a little and got onto my IM, Jen online. We started to talk about what had happened and what she had been up to, and though she thought Dean was flirting and I did at first, I was pretty sure he was simply marking his territory, and I was no one's property. When I called him a 'jerk', she reminded that he was a jerk that I had a one-night stand with. I giggled, and then I wiped the smirk off my face when Dean turned around, and went back to talking to my best friend, occasionally making eye contact with Sam.

"What do you think that guy meant back there when he said 'these parts'?" I asked as we passed some place the military was blocking off. "Oh, I was just asking Sam something, Jen."

"I don't know. I think it was just a pick up line." Dean said angrily.

"Stop the car, Sam." I told him, and he nodded. "Jen I'll call you back."

I hung up my cell phone, got out of the car, opened Dean's door, and dragged him out. He wasn't happy about it, but he followed me behind a few trees where no one could see us, and I pushed him up against the tree. I was a little sick and tired with Dean being aggressive and acting like he owned me, and like he was jealous about every guy that came onto me—even though not all of them did. Sam was just barely dealing with all of it, and Dean was now smirking at me…one of the other things about Dean Winchester that made him hot and made me all hot and bothered.

"I'm through with you being angry at me for other people hitting on me when I didn't do anything. If you like me, or you're jealous someone else is looking at the thing _you_ slept with, then deal with it and stop taking it out on me!" I told him firmly. "You do _not_ own me, and you do _not_ get to take your jealousy out on me! Just be a man and own up to the sexual feelings so we can both move on."

Dean sighed loudly. "I just—you're part of our team now sort of, and it's not good to go making ties with people."

"I made ties with you guys and it's turning out fine." I told him with a shrug. "And I love our banter, I do, but can we make it a little more playful, please? I like the sex jokes and the wiggling eyebrows and yelling at you for smacking my ass…yelling at you for making me sound easy just because I let you deflower me, not so much."

"All right but only if you promise me on thing." Dean said and when I nodded he took a deep breath. "Just don't get attached to me okay? I tend to hurt people."

I laughed a little and smiled at him, stepping a little closer too him. "Well it's too late for that, because I'm already attached to you…you _and_ Sam."

Dean smiled a little bit too. "I see."

I rolled my eyes, which was becoming a habit with me with him. "Don't even think about getting _any_ more from me. I'm attached to Sam too, you know—I _just_ said that…in fact I think I'm rather quite attached to Sam."

The look in Dean's eyes made me think that he was going to kiss me and I held my breath for just a moment, but the second I stressed Sam in the last sentence, Dean pulled back. He nodded and then he got out from between me and the tree and headed back for the car, me biting my lip and staring at the tree instead of watching him go. If they hadn't been brothers it would be so much easier, but they were, and I was about to wedge in between them and I really shouldn't have been trying to do that…so maybe I should just be their platonic friend with boobs—Hey! That's actually a good idea, Lana!

I went towards the car and got into the back seat, Dean already back in the driver's seat, ready to get the car back out onto the road. I couldn't tell if he was jealous about me being attached to Sam and him, but I knew that part of me wanted him to be…I was such a terrible person. Sam looked at me as I buckled myself in, determinedly not looking at either of the Winchester brothers, my eyes focused on my laptop. I could feel his gaze though, and _wanted_ to gaze into his calm and caring chocolate eyes, but I was willing myself to be collected and mature about this…God I wanted them both.

"You know, someday that laptop of yours is going to make your eyesight go." Dean said as I got it out and opened it up, happy Jen was online still.

"Why must you keep making her angry?" Sam asked him with an exasperated sigh. "I mean all you do is pick fights with her—no wonder women only wanna be around you for a night."

I laughed and Dean shot us both looks. "Maybe it is, Sam, but honestly he's not making me mad, he's just trying to banter with me.

Sam smiled as the two of us made eye contact, the beeping from Jen's conversation being the only thing that dropped our gaze. The youngest Winchester was _definitely_ flirting with me, and I was really glad that even though Dean and I had totally slept together already when we were drunk, Sam wasn't shying away because I liked the meaningful eye locks. I felt his gaze leave me as Dean looked over at his brother and grumbled slightly, waving it off when Sam asked him if something was wrong, and soon we had stopped to stay in a hotel for the night, me proposing it because I wanted better room service, and in turn better food, and so Sam told the man at the front desk that we only needed two beds and one room in which I piped up that Sam and I were married. Dean looked a little dejected, but went along with the story as I slipped my arm through Sam's, and then we went up to our rooms after acquiring the key.

"This is so much better than a cheap motel!" I exclaimed, flopping down on the nearest bed and then sitting up, my feet dangling over the foot of the bed. "So…I'm going to sleep here and you two are going to share that giant thing."

Dean laughed. "Oh no, sweetheart—you're going to sleep with Sam since that's what you've been doing the whole time you've been with us and he's your precious _husband_."

"Someone sounds resentful." Sam told Dean, tossing his duffle at my feet and bending down to rummage through it. "If you want to sleep with her for a night, all you have to do is ask."

"What am I, the Winchester Whore?" I asked with a laugh. "Because, Baby, I expect to be paid for my services if you're just going to be passing me back and forth between the two of you—and you do not get to pimp me out to strangers or fellow hunters."

Dean chuckled and then he sighed. "Damn, because I know a couple hunters that would pay quite the pretty penny to have a night with you, Sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes and then looked at him, trying not to bite my lip as Sam's hair ran along my bare leg, me wearing shorts. Dean noticed the slight flash of pleasure in my eyes though and the eye contact broke between us, Dean opening up the duffle he'd tossed onto the other bed. Sam headed into the bathroom and I pulled my shirt off, Dean looking over at me and eyeing my chest as I searched in my duffle next to me for a tank and my boxer shorts. Dean had already seen me naked, so changing in front of him really wasn't an issue, and when I was dressed, Dean and I heard the shower in the bathroom running and Dean chuckled.

"Poor guy wants to smell all right since you're going to be cuddling up with him." Dean pointed out.

I smirked and shrugged. "I kind of like it when he smells like he's been active."

Dean grumbled a little and nodded. "So…Sam's the kind of guy that you're into?"

"Honestly? Honestly you are both rather attractive and any girl would be lucky to be with you…I choose to sleep in Sam's bed because first time I slept in yours and you copped a feel and rubbed up against me and I liked it." I replied with a laugh. "Just because you're both here, doesn't mean I should be taking advantage of it and we all know it. We're business partners."

Dean nodded. "All right…I can deal with that since you so logically and dotingly explained it the way that you did."

"I'm glad, Dean." I replied, and then set my duffle next to Sam's and got into the bed under the covers, looking up at Sam and smiling as he came out of the room drying off his hair in a t-shirt and boxer shorts. "Someone's getting a snuggling tonight because they smell good."

I knew that the flirting with Dean in the room was totally not the right thing to do, but I couldn't stop myself—the words came out of my mouth and there was no taking them back. Honestly, the grin Sam gave me really made me feel just fine about it, and Dean turned the light off rather quickly when Sam crawled into the bed with me, and once we were bathed in darkness I cuddled up into Sam and blushed when he stroked my hair. In that moment I felt Sam's breath on my face, and beamed at the faint smell of mint—the man smelled damn good and when the kiss was pressed to my forehead, I kissed his cheek in return.

Even though Dean was in the room, in the next bed over—which kind of made it all the more appealing, honestly—Sam's hand slipped down out of my hair and traveled to my right hand, giving it a soft squeeze. I was going to say something, but Sam just kind of turned over so his back was to me and I just nodded because Jessica was fresh in his mind and I wasn't trying to get in the way of anything. Besides, we were business partners and I kind of missed being in Dean's arms and it made me close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Dean." I said loudly, smiling a bit when he just grumbled and I stroked Sam's back through his shirt before keeping my hands to myself. "Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Lan." He whispered back, and I couldn't help but beam at the nickname because the care and sincerity was behind it and I felt like he actually wanted me there.

I woke up the next morning to Dean's arms wrapped around me, his face buried in my hair, and Sam wasn't in our bed anymore. I was wondering how and why Dean was in Sam's bed, and figured that Sam had gone out to do something, but what if he came back and Dean was here holding me like this? Dean smelled fabulous and he was locking me into that tight embrace with his safe, strong arms, and I couldn't help but shift so that he was completely cuddling me…so that he had me where he wanted me.

"Your hair smells good." Dean whispered in my ear, biting my ear lobe softly which sent pleasant shivers down my whole body.

I groaned happily. "God, you are a horny bastard, Winchester! And thanks…I make it a point to bathe."

Dean chuckled at my joke. "So what would you say if I asked you to let me love you?"

I turned over in his arms to face him and shook my head him pouting which made me instinctively bit his pouting lip softly, widening my eyes as he set his hand on my thigh. First he sleeps with me while we're drunk, then he cops a feel when I joined the team and made the duo a trio and now Dean stroking my thigh, trying to get in my pants again. Fantasy as it could be, yes, I certainly wasn't letting Dean back into my pants that easy…he had to work for it and I had to be sure he wasn't gonna jump any random hussy that came along and still date me at the same time. There were some things that I just would not stand for and sooner or later he would know exactly what those things were.

"Admit that you like me." I said, my hand stopping his.

"What?" He asked, honestly perplexed by the order.

I nodded slowly and repeated in a different way, "Admit that you want me."

Dean sighed and then noting my determined expression, gave in. "Look, I _am_ attracted to you."

"And?" I asked, demanding an actual declaration and running my fingertips along his beautiful damn lips as my leg ran along his under the covers.

"And I may want you." Dean answered me after he swallowed.

I beamed at him and got out of the bed. "Well at least you admitted it."

I knew that I was being a tease and I shouldn't have been, but physical stimulation seemed to be the only thing that Dean understood at this point. He really wasn't very happy with the flirting and then with me leaving the bed when he wanted to jump me, but there were too many things to consider and I needed to think them all over before bedding either of them. Dean made a noise and I looked at him, our eyes meeting as he sat up and raised an eyebrow at me, a little annoyed and a little aroused—well, that made both of us.

"So I admit I might have a physical attraction towards you and you just get up from the bed when we could take advantage of the isolation?" Dean asked me, making sure he got it right.

I rolled my eyes and then reestablished the eye contact. "I'm physically attracted to you too, and you're a funny guy, and you handle yourself well—in all definitions and actions—but I think with more than my lust."

Dean sighed and laid back down on the bed, believing my every word—even though I didn't believe it myself. Honestly if I could just pick between them or keep my flirtatious comments to myself I would have, but I obviously couldn't and that was going to give me some serious trouble. It was then and there that I started to honestly take a good look at my surroundings and remind myself that I had come to be with them…and to hunt. It was totally not like me to do this to men—brothers especially—and I really didn't want to turn into a hussy by any means, so I took a deep breath and sat on the bed, Dean propping himself up on his elbows and looking at me.

"We could talk though…and maybe if we decide farther along down the road that we like each other, something could possibly escalate…" I said slowly.

Dean nodded slowly and I laid down next to him on the bed, both of us looking up at the ceiling, and we began to share random hunts with each other that we had been on. It was actually rather nice to get to know the Winchesters a little better even if it was from Dean's point of view without Sam there to defend himself, and I ended up snuggling into him when he 'stealthily' scooted his body closer to mine. The warmth and the closeness was definitely welcome, and I very much wanted to stay in here and possibly go another round with the man, but I couldn't…I had to focus and use my brain since Dean wasn't using his upstairs one.

"So your dad pretty much bred you to hunt?" I asked Dean, looking up at him as my head now lay on his chest, his steady heartbeat pounding in my ear.

He looked down at me and ran his hand along my arm as our eyes met. "Pretty basically, yes—that's why Sam went to college…to get out."

"Do you want to get out ever?" I asked him, and I knew it was much too heavy of a conversation for us, but he didn't have to answer because we heard the door, and Dean got off of Sam's bed, hurrying to the coffee table and sitting down at it as Sam came in the door and sighed loudly. "What is it, Sam?"

He looked at me wearily. "I think I found a new demon."

"Of course you did." I told him, getting off of the bed and then standing at the foot of it, leaning on the end of it and taking a deep breath. "Can I take a shower first, maybe?"

Sam smiled and nodded at me, Dean shooting me a rather witty and dirty remark, me heading into the bathroom and got into the shower. Thinking about the boys pretty much made me need to take a cold one, and once that was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and blushed when I realized I hadn't grabbed my clothes out of the duffle I needed to change into. I swear to God it wasn't a planned move, but then again Dean had already seen me naked, and I for some reason already found it easy to be around Sam, so I grabbed my brush I had put there the night before, and brushed my hair as I walked out of the bathroom.

The towel was securely in place around me and I opened up and turned on my laptop so it was booting up, my face flushing another shade of crimson as Sam blushed and Dean raked his eyes over my towel-covered body appraisingly. I hurriedly grabbed some clothes out of my duffle and went to put them on in the bathroom, Sam and Dean completely silent in the room, until I emerged and then Sam started to explain about people dying from their worst fears. Dean thought it was a little sketchy, and I kind of did as well, but Sam was so certain that there was something here that I couldn't help but humor him and his adorable puppy dog face as Dean headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

"So these people are dying from their worst fears? How did you find that out?" I asked Sam, sitting next to him on the couch in the hotel.

He turned to me and looked me in the eye. "I was talking to this woman whose husband and daughter both died—her husband drowned, and her daughter got caught on fire and burned to death—both of those were their fears—the husband's was water, and the daughter's was fire." Sam explained to me slowly.

I nodded and bit my lip. "So it could not only be like a fear demon, but an elemental fear demon?"

"What else would it be? Aren't all fears elemental?" Dean asked, stepping out into the room, a towel wrapped around his bottom half with another towel in his hand drying off his hair.

"I suppose." I told him with a sigh. "You just have to disagree with everything I say, don't you?"

Dean nodded and then Sam stepped in before Dean could retort and said, "Some people are afraid of seran wrap."

"But you could tie that in with air." Dean told his brother, pointing a finger at him and grinning because he'd just won that argument…yeah…except he hadn't.

"But the fear itself isn't air—it is the seran wrap—so not all fears are elemental." I replied, and couldn't resist holding up my hand, grinning more when Sam in fact high-fived it like I was hoping he would. "You can argue that they don't want to be suffocated, but maybe it's the creepy way it clings to everything!"

Dean sighed and shook his head, smirking slightly as I checked out his torso. "So we need to find an elemental demon?"

I nodded, and then started to search the Internet for elemental demons, and all I found were sites for Charmed about Barbos, the Fear Demon. It made me laugh a little quietly, mainly because for some reason looking up demons and finding movies and TV shows reminded me of all the little, silly, random games Jen and I used to make up on hunts to keep ourselves entertained. Hunting was one of those things that Jen and I did because we could, and we rarely went far out of our way to stop something when we knew there were plenty of other hunters out there that could the job just as well or better than we could. Then I found an ancient legend about a man with black wings and an angelic face that preys on the fears of humans, and I decided that it was definitely a better bet than Barbos, so I got up and showed the Internet page to Dean and he nodded slowly.

"Does he have a name?" Dean asked me, searching the page with his eyes.

I turned the screen back to face me and shrugged, shaking my head dismally. "If he does, I'm not finding it."

Sam sighed rather loudly from his heap of nothing in front of him too. "All right…can you call Jen and ask her if she knows anything?"

I beamed at him and dialed Jen's number, closing the top of my laptop and holding up my finger to the boys, going out of the hotel room and standing in the hall. There were things I wanted to talk to her about that weren't related to the 'hunt' at all, and I certainly didn't want the boys to be aware of how perverted I was. It had been a miracle enough to get them to bring me with them, but if they caught wind that I was seriously this close to trying to coerce them into a threesome, it would all be over right then and there and I'd be headed back to Lawrence. So when Jen picked up on the other line, I beat her to the punch line without giving her time to answer or to think.

"I had to take a cold shower today because I want to sleep with both of them _really_ bad." I told her quickly, laughing the joke off and taking a deep breath. "And on another note, I was supposed to call you to ask you about a hunt Sam thinks he found but we're stuck on, Miss Research-Guru."

Jen laughed at that. "Trying to butter me up you horny little freak?"

I blushed and nodded furiously. "I'm trying to butter you up soooo much."

"Well I'm in the middle of solving a case of freak fires, but I guess that I can go ahead and look something up for you since you're research-impaired." Jen told me, and I laughed with her, waiting until I heard the familiar 'hey look, I've got something' sound come from her. "Okay, I know that if you're looking for elemental fear demons, you're probably looking at a sort of shape shifter, but not an actual shape-shifter because this thing though genetically different and driven, is like a…demon mimic. You can kill them by shooting them in the heart with a silver bullet, but they need to have their bodies burned, or they'll just come back."

I nodded. "All right. Thanks, babe…I love you, Jenny, you know that?"

My best friend laughed and I knew she was nodding. "I love you too, Lan."

xxxx

Our search came to a dead end, and so we went to Wisconsin, and I called Jen, and she came and hung out with me because this was her kind of gig—it dealt with water spirits, and Jen was good with those. I pretty much just knew the basics about this case because I hadn't been focusing much lately, and so I wasn't quite sure what was going on. My brain was all jumbled because I'd taken to dreaming about the Winchester brothers, and my showers were pretty much always cold these days. Jen just joked and called me a perv all the time, except when the boys were around, and then she just called me one using her eyes instead of her mouth.

"Let's see, what do _I_ know about this case?" I repeated Jen's question and then nodded slowly. "Well the victim's name was Sophie Carlton. I talked to her brother, Will, yesterday and he said he saw something drag her into the water…he was cute, let me tell you."

Jen just giggled and shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. Ever since you lost your virginity to the man slut, you've been a little _too_ flirty. I mean flirty, yes, you always have been, but I think some of him rubbed off on you."

"And in me." I told her, both of us laughing even though she rolled her eyes at me. "Sorry…maybe you're right…that was one sick, hilarious joke that I should have kept to myself." I leaned back into the motel couch and then focused back to the task at hand. "What did you come up with?"

"I talked to the sheriff and his daughter's son, Lucas, is pretty shaken up. You see his father was one of the victims. I came back to do some research, and I found out that there have been 3 drowning victims this year, 6 more over the last 35 years, and their bodies were never recovered." Jen explained to me as I nodded and pointed to the screen on my laptop as she showed me the webpage with some articles on it about the drownings.

"It says here that Christopher was married to Andrea, and he took Lucas out swimming; Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. It took 2 hours before the kid got rescued. That has to be hard." I said sadly, making a face. "That poor kid is so completely scarred right now…this mean we have to check out the creepy lake?"

Jen nodded and I sighed, getting up to grab my coat since it was nippy out, Jen still on my laptop looking up some things as I got ready to head out. That was my Jen… _always_ researching even when we got to the point where we pretty much knew what was going on and how to deal with it. She was just one of those people that beat the horse even when it was dead—nothing was too carefully planned, too researched, or too explained as far as Jen was concerned, and I loved that we differed in that way. While she relied mostly on the facts and the logic, I relied on my gut—it's what made us such a terrific crime-fighting team…if of course, you know…we _fought_ crime…

"Lan?" Jen asked me as I handed over her coat as well and asked what was up now. "It says here Will died today—I think it's a family tie."

I sighed. "Why do the hot ones always have to bite the dust?"

Jen rolled her eyes at me but couldn't help but laugh, and then she took her coat from me and we hurried to the lake to test out whatever theory was in Jen's head right then. We got there just in time to see Bill Carlton leaving, and we saw Sam and Dean and I smiled and then decided to pretend I was more interested in the lake than in them. If I was ever going to survive Jen leaving my side and not having anyone to talk to about me being a horny perv, I was going to need to learn self control where the boys were concerned.

"Wow, it's such a pretty lake…do you two come around often?" I asked, mentally chastising myself for having to slip into a joke.

Dean smiled at me though. "Only when we know beautiful women will show up. So what brings you here finally?"

I shrugged and gazed down at the water, trying to regain my position. "I just like the scenery. Jen's the one with the answers."

It was in that moment that I looked over at Jen and saw the looks that she was giving Sam, and I suddenly realized that I was jealous. She _knew_ my dilemma, but since I always complained about how I couldn't jeopardize anything by being with either of them lately, I really couldn't complain. Still, why did she have to be interested in Sam when I was interested in Sam? Wasn't that breaking some kind of non-existent best friends code or something…liking the same guy? Whatever—I already told myself that I wasn't going to go there and so I was going to get over it.

"You swim often?" Dean asked me, and I stopped looking between Jen and Sam and looked him in the eye.

"Nah. I just think lakes are pretty." I told him with a wink, trying to mask the feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Dean winked back and nodded. "Well it's a good thing you don't swim often, because otherwise you might drown. You know, there have been several people who have drowned lately—know anything about it, or is Jen keeping you in the dark about the details you refuse to learn?"

I looked at him and our hazel eyes met, and I smiled at him genuinely, telling myself for the umpteenth time that I was _not_ getting in the Winchesters' pants. We were simply hunters that were working together, and this whole different gender thing didn't have to be childish if we didn't make it that way. Dean stood a little bit closer to me and I sensed the tension in the air suddenly and smile a little, looking up and making direct eye contact with Sam, both of us sharing a quick smile before I turned my attention back to Dean.

"I am actually quite aware that there's a family connection. Jen didn't have to spell that one out for me." I told Dean with a big grin. "So what exactly brought you guys here? Working on the same part of the case as we are? I thought we split up the different parts since there were four of us."

"Scenery." Dean answered with a shrug, him and me beaming at each other.

I nodded, raising my eyebrows up and down. "Just scenery? Not the mysterious angry spirit in the lake?"

"Well that too, but we have different sources." Sam explained and then shrugged playfully. "Besides, you know Dean—he _hates_ research."

Sam and I laughed and Jen started to explain about the Carlton's and then Dean had to point out the sheriff and he was connected to, Sam nodding. Dean had to remind us that he was just as smart as Sam was, and since Jen was picking up on my annoyance that she was flirting with Sam, she decided to just focus on the hunt. I felt kind of bad being the bitch that I was being at that particular moment, and so I took a deep breath and then decided to go ahead and close this case too.

"I think you should take a look at this and tell me just how angry this spirit is." I told Jen, trying to appeal to her and her knowledge of water spirits. "Of course we can't really tell by just looking now can we?"

"Jump in it." Jen told me.

I turned to her. "So you want me to jump in, and if I don't die, it isn't just lashing out?"

Jen nodded as she shrugged a little bit. "Pretty much…yeah."

"All right. I'm trusting you because you would never let anything truly bad happen to me." I replied, and then took my shirt off, revealing a red halter swimsuit top, and then took off my pants, jumping into the water and then surfacing and wiping the water away, treading it. "How long do you want me to stay like this?"

"Longer if you actually take your clothes off." Dean smirked, Sam smacking him in the arm as I splashed him with water and Jen turned and sat down on the edge of the pier and looked at me.

"Only a couple more moments." Jen said…because if you're gonna get naked, I want to not be here to see it.

"Oh you know you want my body!" I told her as I laughed loudly, her shrugging and laughing too as Dean made a surprised and yet pleased face. "It's kind of freezing in here, Jenny…and why aren't you coming in—besides only wanting one of us in danger in case your theory flops?"

Jen shrugged and replied, "I wasn't going to take my clothes off in front of them."

Dean and I laughed, Sam joining in only softer, and after I got out of the water and started to wring my hair out, Sam came over to double check that I was okay. We were seriously in the middle of some really messed up love square, and it was started to feel kind of juvenile, so I grasped Sam's hand to let him know I was fine, and then wrapped the towel Jen handed me around myself, standing closest to Jen. This was going to be a really interesting ride for me if I stuck it out with Sam and Dean, and I was actually looking forward to it, because I still felt connected to them.

"This spirit obviously wants revenge." I told the three of them as we looked at the lake. "And not just any kind of revenge…Lucas and Jake are in some serious trouble since they're the closest relatives."

Jen sighed loudly and nodded. "We have a job to do, then. Come on, Lan, lets get you all dried off and proper to talk to Lucas' mother."

Dean and Sam nodded and headed off to talk to her, and that was when we found out that the spirit had taken Jake the next day. The spirit was none other than Peter, a young boy that Bill and Jake had accidentally killed when they were younger, and it would no longer terrorize anyone. All it wanted was its revenge and once Jake was dead, there was no one else to lash out at, and the spirit could rest in peace.

"Well I need to be getting home then." Jen told us as we all stood near the Impala. "That was fun, and I feel like I helped, and so I need to go home now."

"Why?" Sam asked her after a moment. "I mean you're a valued part of our strange new team."

Jen smiled at him and shook her head. "My parents—they expect me home soon, and I'm the only thing they have left. I have to be with them, and honestly I don't like hunting so much…I only do it when I have to cause it's close to me, or when Lan asks me to help."

Sam nodded and gave her a soft smile. "I understand."

I hugged Jen and then turned to the boys. "I'm going to see her off, and meet you back at the motel—don't turn down the covers without me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Feedback is always appreciated!**

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Feedback is always appreciated!**  
> 


End file.
